The Sons Of Poseidon
by Sashaisadora
Summary: Something's wrong with the sea, and the God's are questioning Poseidon. But all Annabeth is worried about is Percy who's been acting strange ever since Poseidon's domain has gone haywire. But it isn't just Percy who's acting up, and she shouldn't just be worried about Percy but what he's trying to defeat. Rated M due to lemons in the future, and usual OTPs and ships.
1. The Last

**So** **I've** **finally** **decided** **to** **do** **a** **Percy** **Jackson** **fanfic** **which** **isn't** **a** **one-shot,** **so** **here** **it** **is.** **I** **hope** **you** **like** **it,** **and** **obviously** **I** **didn't** **come** **up** **with** **Percy** **Jackson** , **all** **rights** **to** **Rick** **Riordan.**

The Last

If someone were to tell me how badly the day would end, I wouldn't have believed them, despite what I've been through. For some reason after we defeated Gaia, I had finally let myself believe that we would have a happy ending, that for once we would just be left alone. Maybe that's why it happened. I've always found Fate to affect the naïve.

"Just you wait, tonight you're going down!" Jason shouted from the other side of the fire pit. Once the war was over, everything stayed rather hectic. The fallen had to be dealt with. The injured nursed back to health. The camp rebuilt. Relations between the Romans and the Greeks firmly established. Then extraordinary things occurred like Leo and Calypso, which was something that no one really expected. So the camp's game of capture the flag had been put onto a backburner. But that was about to change.

For the last couple of weeks excitement had built about the game, which would be the final signal that the war was really over, that we could all go back to normality. Well, as normal as it gets for half-bloods. Then last Friday Chiron announced the two leading cabins, and let's just say that created a whole new frenzy with large wagers on who was going to win. It's not just any day the son of Poseidon would verse the son of Zeus. It had turned pretty ugly with the pairings of cabins, with lots swapping luxuries and contraband that had been smuggled into the camp, and arguments within cabins to whom they should pair with. However no one was surprised with Athena working with Poseidon and Aphrodite pairing with Zeus.

"Yeah, yeah Jason, we both know Percy and I are going to kick your arse!" I shouted back to him, smiling when I thought about all the memories of me and Percy working together to beat the other team.

"We'll see about that Chase," he said, and then turned to talk to Piper, who were both smiling at each other.

Lots of the campers were milling about the fire pit, as activities had been cancelled for preparations for tonight. However one of them was not Percy. Looking back now I knew I should've been more worried. But as I said before, I was naïve, thinking we were finally going to have a life in New Rome, and our senior year in New York.

Getting up and stretching, I decided to go and find him. Lately he was either swimming or training. Never just relaxing or socialising, he always seemed to be working. So a good guess of his location would be the water. I started walking towards the Lake, when the some of the other campers starting singing about how the Poseidon cabin would beat Zeus' cabin. For some reason the collective of the camper's voices created a deep sadness within my gut.

The further I walked, the more this sadness grew. Every time I saw something of the camp which epitomised my years here, realisation of this being my last summer hit me. The lava wall which every half-blood trained on and has been burned by numerous times, another wave of sentiment. Each cabin with their own individual decorations and shrines to their Gods, another wave. The forest with its gruesome beasts, and creatures which identities are still undiscovered, another wave. They constantly kept hitting me. Until they were all I felt. Because it wasn't just the first capture the flag of the summer, it would also be the last, and it would also be my last one ever. Call me crazy, but this game had meant a lot to me since the first one when I was 7. It allowed me to train, make friends, and become who I am today. And to let that whole life go, would mean finally saying goodbye. Something I've been dreading for a long time.

I stopped walking when I had reached the beach, because I had seen the one thing that would make me feel better. My seaweed brain.

He was sitting on the dock, back slightly hunched so he was looking at the water but could also look at the skyline if he were inclined to. His black hair blew in the breeze coming off of the water, which his feet dangled in. Just seeing him somehow stopped each wave of sentimental sadness and created a little hope, and excitement. Yes, maybe I have to say goodbye to my old life, my childhood, but sitting in front of me was my future. A whole new life to experience, with new challenges to overcome, and that excited me, because I would be able to spend time with the man I love, with no Greek (or Roman) monsters getting in the way.

I started walking towards him again.

When I got onto the dock, I could see him more clearly. He wasn't just hunched over but physically tensed, with his hands tightly gripping the edge of the wood. His hair was the only thing moving, the rest of his body completely still. Something I rarely saw him do with his ADHD.

"Hey Seaweed brain."

"Hey Wise girl," he replied without looking at me, his gaze still firmly held by the water. I took off my shoes, sat down next to him and dangled my feet into the water. The cobalt water enveloped my feet in an ice cold bath, giving me pins and needles. Quickly I pulled them out, wondering how Percy could keep them in the water.

"Would you mind heating the water up a little?" He didn't even let go of the dock, but just flicked his fingers at the water. Slowly I put them back in, enjoying the warm tepid temperature. After seconds of silence, I linked my arm through his and leant on him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"What is it seaweed brain? You haven't been…well, you haven't been yourself for the last couple of days," I said it to him attentively, whispering it softly so that if anyone were close he would be the only one to hear it. He turned his head slowly so that he could delicately rest his forehead on mine.

"What d'you mean?" he reciprocated my tone, so I barely heard his question.

"You've been quiet, all you do is train, like…like something else is coming…I don't…you don't…you don't notice that in a week we'll be leaving here. You don't even seem to be excited about this evening…I just wonder…" I stopped, not knowing if I wanted to word what I was thinking. I closed my eyes and took a breath, enjoying the smell of the sea which Percy always seems to possess.

"You wonder what?" He didn't whisper any more, but his tone still conveyed the essence of a private conversation. I didn't answer him. I didn't want to. My fears at the time seemed small, and somehow stupid, compared to what we had been through.

"Annabeth?" he questioned me, lifting his head and placing his hands on my cheeks, so I would have to look at him.

I took a breath before saying anything else, "I wonder if you…" I had to close my eyes, because I didn't want to see his face if my fears were true, "…still want to do this. You and I, going to Goode for a year and then New Rome," he was silent. All I could think was, _oh gods no, he doesn't want to be with me._

"Annabeth…" I could feel tears starting to form, "…look at me, please." Although I didn't want to, I opened them, to find all I could see were his green eyes.

"How could you think that? I love you wise girl, of course I still want those things," and then he kissed me as if to emphasis what he just said. To show me everything that he can't tell me.

I'm not going to lie; it was one of our best kisses ever. It had the same passion as the kiss we shared in Athens, but the same softness and novelty of our first. One of his hands gently rested on my cheek while the other had travelled down to my waist, and was pulling me closer towards him. I was getting a little flustered; I usually did when he kissed me, so my hands kept touching his chest and would then hold onto his neck, and then go back to touching his chest. I practically ended up on his lap, with his hands both wrapped around my waist.

We were both out of breath, but had no intention of stopping. Besides I wanted him to keep touching me because it was stopping the worry of him leaving me, of him not wanting our new lives.

He pulled away from me, and a growling sound radiated from my throat suggesting what I thought about his action. He laughed at the sound.

"What was that?"

"Um…" I said, slightly embarrassed. Instead of talking about it, I decided to change subject to save myself from more embarrassment, "Why did you stop?!"

Again he laughed at me, "You didn't hear it did you?"

"Hear what?" I was still out of breath, which surprised me as training for years had made me rather fit, but one kiss with Percy and my body seemed to forget this.

"It's time for dinner."

"Oh," I looked back up at the camp, surprised that I hadn't heard the call, "But we haven't finished talking…you still haven't told me what's wrong."

He quickly kissed me on the cheek, as if to tell me nothing's wrong.

"We'll talk about this after dinner, 'cause I…I need to tell you something," he went back to looking at the water, contemplation written all over his face. I should've got him to tell me then but I decided to leave it, thinking that capture the flag would have him in a better mood.

"Ok…should we go to dinner?"

"Yeah, c'mon," he looked away from the water, and back at me. I got off of his lap, and after he had stood up and stretched we made our way back.

I wish I would've made him talk to me then. I wish we would've ignored the calls and just carried on kissing. I just wish we had more time, to say everything that needed to be said. Maybe if we had that time, it would've made everything to follow easier. Or maybe it would've just given me a fond memory of him to look back on, before this mess all started.

 **So, what do you think? Reviews are appreciated! I'm hoping to get some more chapters up by then end of the summer!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **x**


	2. Goodbye

**I have two followers! Woo! Thank you FoggyNights.p2 and eragon and percy reunited, your liking of my story is appreciated** **!** **So this next bit was supposed to be with the first chapter but I really wanted to publish something** **so I cut this bit out, whoops. Anyway this is where the action really starts! Enjoy! Oh, and of course I don't own any of these characters, that's all uncle Rick's work.**

Goodbye

"The plan is set; we all know what we have to do. Don't screw anything up, I'm not losing my last ever capture the flag!" Everyone nodded and cheered when I had finished. Even though this was technically Percy's team, I was still better at tactical decisions being a daughter of Athena so he allowed me to address everyone with our plan.

"Percy, anything to add?" I said while turning towards him. Throughout my explanation of what we were about to do, he had been rather distant, looking at the lake which could just be seen through the trunks of the trees. Over dinner, the ripples on the lake had turned to waves, peaking through the sheet of blue and tipped with little peaks of white foam, and then those waves had gone from choppy to what seemed like shear vertical sheets of water that slammed themselves onto the beach. It was a little surreal seeing these waves without wind, rain, thunder and lightning accompanying them, something I'd come to expect when the waters that rough.

"Percy," I persisted a little more to draw his attention away from the water.

"Um, yeah?" he said when I had finally got his attention. The way he was looking suggested I had just interrupted him from an important thought; one that I doubted had to do with the game which was just about to start. Subtly I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head towards the crowd of demigods that were gathered around us, which included the Ares and Hermes' cabins.

"Oh yeah, ok um…let's make sure we win this one guys, or I'm going to have to deal with Wise girl being pissed at me for not winning her last capture the flag." Everyone laughed at us, especially when I playfully punched him in the shoulder as if to show annoyance. It seemed almost like he was back to his normal self, but I could tell the smile that he borne wasn't real.

"Right," Percy shouted out after the laughter had died down, "let's get into our positions. Good luck everyone!" There was a large cheer before everyone parted.

I turned so I could directly face him.

"Are we ready?"

"Yeah, c'mon I have an idea," he told me before stalking off.

I followed him, my strides not quite matching his, "What is it? I thought perhaps we could draw Jason to the creek to get him away from his team."

"Actually my idea was a little different to that," for some reason he kept looking over his shoulders like he was expecting something to jump out from behind him.

"Ok," I waited for him to tell me his plan, but he didn't say anything, just kept persevering forward through the forest, in a route that looked like it lead back to camp. That's when I started to notice little things about his appearance, like his hands twitching, something he only does when he's nervous or starting to go into a battle, or the fact that his pace was almost running, like he was desperate to get somewhere.

"Percy?"

"Hm…yeah?" He replied, still moving forward at a fast pace, not even bothering to look back at me.

"The plan, what is it?" My tone was tinged with slight annoyance. At this he suddenly stopped and turned to face me, grabbing my two arms, with his face near mine.

"I thought I had more time…I thought I could properly say-" before he could finish there was a loud crash from the shore, interrupting him speaking and his attention.

Under his breath he whispered, "Oh no, no, no, no, please not yet."

"Percy, what's the matter?" He looked back at me, his green eyes as wild as the water.

"We need to keep moving," and then he was off again, except now he was tenser. You could visibly see the veins on his arms that lead to his clenched fists. Each stride he took was done quickly, but had a loud impact when he placed his foot down, like he was stomping. His neck was held up right, showing that he was being more alert than usual.

After our talk on the dock, he became more and more agitated throughout dinner, reflecting the mood of the water. Over the years, I had come to expect Percy's mood to influence the water around him, he was a Poseidon child after all. But it was never the other way round. Never had I seen him become like this when the water was rough, usual he would make a joke about his dad getting pissed at someone. However, the way the water was acting seemed to be affecting Percy personally, and the water, like him, was getting worse.

We walked in silence; him still being incredibly tense, and me just following him, wondering what was happening. Once we had broken through the foliage and were out of the forest, he made his way to his cabin. But not before passing the fire pit, which now held embers. There was Tyson talking to Ella, the harpy which Tyson had taken a fancy to.

"Tyson!" Percy shouted over to him. Tyson looked up to Percy, and they both shared a look, but neither started walking towards each other.

That's when I realised it wasn't just Percy who had been acting strangely, Tyson had been as well. Over the last couple of weeks, he had become more withdrawn, working in the forges instead of talking to Percy or Ella. Whenever I did see him though, he was sad, and looked like tears were going to start seeping out of his eye. I didn't take particular notice to it because I was preoccupied with preparing for senior year and later life, as well as starting to notice Percy's extreme work outs and training exercises. Guilt started to unfurl itself inside me. I kept thinking how I should've noticed Tyson's, as well as Percy's, attitude change.

"C'mon Annabeth, I need to grab some stuff," that's when he took my hand, and we were off again walking to his cabin.

When we got to his cabin, he threw the door open and walked in, and that's when I saw something very worrying. At that point I knew something was wrong, more wrong than I thought before.

His room was clean. Completely and utterly clean. I had been in Percy's cabin and even room before, and I had never seen it clean, the only time he makes an effort is when there are cabin inspections, and even then it's not the best. Usually I would expect his dirty clothes to litter the floor, rubbish that he tried to throw in the bin to lie a couple of feet away from it, the corners of his sheets not tucked under his mattress, and his duvet to be crumpled and falling off of the bed onto the floor. Yet the room I saw was spotless, no clothes, no rubbish, and bed perfectly made. In fact it looked like no one had been living here. The only object that gave away his presence was the rucksack which had been placed on Percy's bed.

Walking over to his bed, he opened the rucksack and checked inside it. I didn't know what he was checking, and it didn't bother me. What bothered me was that he had a rucksack.

"Percy…" my voice trailed off, I felt like I was going to cry. I could deal with a problem of his, I could deal with a lot of things, but him leaving wasn't one of them. I had found that out when Hera took him away from me, and when I thought he had died in the labyrinth.

"…what's going on?" I finally managed to finish. He knew I was sad, and I could see that was hurting him. I could see it in his stance, how he couldn't look at me, in his slow breathing.

"Wise girl, I don't know how to say this…" at that he looked up at me. I was still standing in the doorway, almost like I was trying to stop him leaving.

"Try," was all I said.

"I've got to go somewhere," it looked like the words were breaking his heart; I knew because they were breaking mine too.

"Do I need to pack Percy?" He knew I would ask something like this. He knew I would come with him wherever, even if it meant we were both likely to die. I would rather go where he was going than stay here by myself, not knowing what's happening to him.

"Annabeth…" he slung the backpack over his shoulder, "…you can't. You can't come with me," he walked towards me, and looked me dead in the eye. He could see tears start to form, so he put both his hands on my cheeks.

"I wish you could come…but you can't. You really can't."

"Why? Do you not want me to come?"

"No, of course I want you there…we're a team after all."

"Then why can't I?" He closed his eyes, sighed, and gently put his forehead on mine.

"I can't tell you why…I wish I could, but I can't."

"Percy…tell me something please, anything," he thought for a second, eyes open but forehead still resting on mine. Slowly I placed my hands on his arms, to emphasise how I needed an answer. My touch seemed to do something to him, so he started talking.

"You've seen it on the news Annabeth, how bad it's got," I tried thinking of what he was referring to. Was it monsters that the mortals were mistaking to be terrorist attacks? Or was it something else.

"How bad what's got?"

"The water, Annabeth, the water," he said urgently, like it was the biggest problem in the world, like it was physically hurting him.

"What about the water? What is it Percy, what happened?"

"Don't you remember? The tsunamis that keep happening, the increase in shipwrecks, the oil spills! I can feel it Annabeth, I can feel them! We all can," I was confused. There had been stuff on the news about these events, but I hadn't really taken noticed. None of the campers had, we had just won the giants war! Something else then caught my attention in what he had said.

"Who's 'we' Percy?"

"We…it's um…Annabeth I can't…I really can't tell you anything else."

"Percy, you haven't told me anything at all!"

"I know…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…just remember that I love you wise girl."

"You're saying that like you're saying goodbye," it came out as a whisper, but had the same impact as if I shouted it at him.

"Annabeth, I'm not saying goodbye, I'm coming back…I just don't know when I'll be back."

"Please, let me come with you, we'll figure this out together…please Percy."

"I'm sorry Annabeth," quickly he kissed me. Short and sweet. Then he pulled his hands away from my face, and side-passed me to begin to leave. I was shocked, just standing where he had left. Had he really just left me? Just like that? _No,_ I thought, _he isn't leaving like that._

I started to shake my head, with anger and sadness. Viciously I turned to see him walking away.

"Percy, wait!" he didn't stop but kept going, he looked like he was going to the water edge.

"Stop!" I ran up to him.

"You're leaving, just like that, no other goodbye, nothing else!?" Just as I finished talking, there were loud cheers from the forest. Obviously someone had won capture the flag, a game that meant nothing to me now if Percy wasn't going to be here.

"Actually no," he said, just remembering something, "there's something else I wanted to tell you…Promise me, swear it even, that you will not take of your necklace or the beads I've given you, and that…that you just carry on as normal…"

"Percy wh-"

"Swear it Annabeth, for me."

"Ok…ok…I swear on the river of Styx that I won't take off my necklace," as I said it, I looked down to see all the beads that I had collected over the year and two gifts from Percy. One was my red coral pendant which he got me when we first started going out, and the other a pearl which he gave to me only a few weeks prior. "…and that I'll…I'll carry on life as normal," I expected some lightning to strike when I had finished, something that always seems to occur when you swear something, but nothing happened.

"Good…good…" he whispered to himself.

"Percy, why did you want me to do that?" He wasn't going to give me an answer; I could see it in his eyes. With the green was this stubbornness, and an omniscient look that he knew what was going to happen. I finally understood what he must of felt when I knew his prophecy and he didn't.

Behind me I could hear Ella and Tyson; they were having the exact same talk that Percy and I were having, except Ella wasn't taking it too well.

"Tyson has to leave now," His one eye was sobbing as he said this and made his way to Percy.

"NO! NO! NO!" was all Ella could say. However it looked like Tyson wasn't listening to her, but instead focused on walking to the water, where Percy was meaning to go. As he walked past us, Percy nodded at him, and they shared the same look as before.

"Why are you and Tyson leaving Percy? And where are you going?" Before I could get any kind of response, a load of campers burst through the forests, half cheering, and the other half looking rather solemn. I couldn't tell who had won because my attention was purely on Percy.

"I've told you Annabeth, I can't tell you," by this point the majority of the campers had their attention on Ella, who was still screaming 'no' at Tyson, and grabbing his arm to pull him away from the water.

"Why can't you tell me, did someone forbid you?" As soon as the word had left my mouth, I knew that was why. His face immediately darkened with an expression as solemn as those amongst the losing campers.

"You swore against the river of Styx didn't you?" Ella's screaming had got worse, and so had Tyson's crying. From the corner of my eye I could see some of the campers going to over to see what the problem was, one of them was Piper. However the attention of the rest were now on Percy and I.

"Yes, I did," his response both soothed and worried me, it showed that he wasn't purposely hiding anything from me, but it made me wonder what he'd got himself into.

"Look, I wish I could tell you-" he didn't finish. Behind him the water was rising in the air, spiralling and colliding with each other. It showed every blue there has ever been, with cobalt and aquamarines weaving themselves together. I could hear every sound the sea had made, with whooshes, and splashes that children make while swimming, and the crashes of waves on delicate sand and harsh rock. The water moved in a fluid motion around the camp until it all collided together next to Tyson creating the shape of a figure: Poseidon.

When Percy's dad appeared, the whole camp went silent, even Ella.

"I've got to go now Annabeth," Percy didn't even need to look at who it was, he just knew.

"Please, don't…"

"Bye Annabeth," he said it just before he kissed me. It was a proper kiss, not like the one he had quickly given me in the cabin. His hands instantly wrapped around my waist, and I could feel his whole body against mine. I didn't want it to stop. But alas it did.

"I love you wise girl, I'll be back," and then he left, walking towards his father and Tyson.

I'm not quite sure what happened next. Ella was screaming, some of the campers were talking amongst themselves about what was happening, Chiron and my friends were walking towards me, but all I saw was Percy who had a tense look with his father, and then…they were gone. The water just engulfed them all, and he was gone.

Percy Jackson had disappeared again.

 **So, what do you guys think? Also in the time I had written this more people liked my story so thank you! Please review!**

 **X**


	3. The Letter

**Ahhhhh, so many people have being liking my story, so thank you! And thanks to those of you who reviewed, (yinstark, I don't need name, and roger9481- you'll have to wait and see)! Updates may be a little slow after this as I have to do my summer work and work on my writing portfolio for uni!**

 **All rights to Uncle Rick.**

The Letter

It had been four days. Four days since the first and last capture the flag. Four days since the talk on the dock. Four days since the start of endless choppy waves that now plagued the camp's waters. Four days since Poseidon's appearance. Four days since the sons of Poseidon had disappeared. But most importantly, four days since Percy Jackson had been gone.

I didn't really remember what happened after he left, it's not a memory I'm particularly fond of. One minute Percy was kissing me, saying goodbye, the next I was in the big house with Chiron's hand on my shoulder, questioning me as to why Percy disappeared. All I did was shake my head at him, which at that point Piper took me back to my cabin to get some rest. No one knew that I then sneaked out and went to cabin 3, which didn't give me much comfort due to the cleanliness of it.

I had carried on with life. I wasn't one of those girls which just stopped living because their boyfriend had left, that cried over the remnants of their relationship. I wasn't one to stop and question myself, doubting my personality and looks. Usually I just got on with things, like when Hera took Percy; I went and tried to find him. However, this time I felt different. I still trained, planned for the future, went to meals, talked with friends, but they were empty actions. My mind was somewhere else. So, I had kept my promise to Percy, but it wasn't really living when I didn't know if he was safe or not.

I was sitting on the dock, flicking through each piece of information in my mind, information that I had collected since Percy and Tyson's disappearance. When Percy mentioned the water, I decided to start researching the matter. He wouldn't let me help him, but I could try. Maybe if I found the link between each event, it would lead me to what he had to leave for, and maybe, just maybe, I could help. Anyway, that was my thinking.

What I gathered wasn't much, but it did suggest something was happening. In this year alone there had been over 70 tsunamis, many not being publicised due to there being no victims, oil spills were on the rise but some occurred with no known cause, migration of fish had changed without an explanation from scientists, the amount of shipwrecks had increased, and there had been small temperature changes over oceans. One could easily put all these activities down to natural causes or climate change, but that just seemed too good to be true. The only problem was I hadn't come up with an explanation as to why these events were happening, or should I say a Greek explanation.

My plan was to sneak to the big house and go through the books of Greek mythology to find out what could cause such things. I knew it would take a while, longer than I had, but it was the only plan I could come up with. I had until Friday, after that I had to go back to the mortal world, and it would be a lot harder to collect the information I needed.

"Annabeth?" Piper interrupted me thinking, I hadn't even realised that she had walked up to me, "Are you ok?" Her question annoyed me. Everyone now treated me like I was glass; delicate and easily breakable. I knew they talked about me when I left rooms, chatting about how unfortunate it was that when I just got my boyfriend back I lost him again. I hated it. They made me feel weak, like I couldn't function properly without Percy, which just wasn't true. I was able to function without Percy just fine; the only problem was that we were better as a team. We were better when we were together. However that did not make me weak when he wasn't around.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" I asked her calmly, trying to hide my annoyance.

"Good thanks," she didn't say anything else after that, probably expecting me to say something.

I looked down at the water. The dock went far enough in the lake so the tip wasn't engulfed in the break or curve of the waves; however that didn't stop the movement of the water to rock it back and forth due to the decrepit wood. It reminded me of the princess Andromeda, when Percy, Tyson, and I started are impromptu quest. It was surreal to think about such memories, how long ago they were, and since then how our enemies had changed.

"Um, so…I didn't do much today. Though Jason and I did decide that we were going to stay here for the year, which I'm really happy about! It'll be nice to spend some time together without monsters and gods know what chasing us!" I knew she was babbling, just saying the first thing that popped into her head. She only realised this though when she had finished talking. When she remembered the conversation topic and to whom she was speaking to, her face suddenly went very serious, and I could see that she felt guilty for flaunting her happy relationship, when mine was slightly…well…missing.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean to…I meant…um…I wasn't purposely talking about Jason and I for you know, I was just trying to think of a topic to talk about…and…and that was the first thing that popped into my mind, I'm so sorry, I won't mention us again…I swear," she said all of this in a mad rush, so I could just gather the semantics of what she was saying.

"Piper, it's ok, you can mention Jason, I'm not going to suddenly go crazy and start crying, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that," she nodded while saying this.

"So, why are you here? Was there something you wanted?" For some reason she looked at me incredulously.

"Are you serious? Annabeth, you're one of my friends, one of my closest friends, can't I just come and talk with you without there needing to be some sort of reason?" I didn't think about it like that. In the past four days there had been a distance between Piper and my other friends. I had put it down to them giving me privacy to work out what happened and why it happened, but maybe it was the other way around. Maybe I had pushed them away.

"You're right, I'm sorry…so, have you talked to Frank and Hazel recently?" I wasn't really that interested, not that I didn't care about them but my mind was busy with other thoughts, I just needed the topic to be changed.

"Actually, I talked to them half an hour ago…they're good…they were wondering about you, and how you are…" she hesitated, working out what my reaction would be to what she was about to say, "…how are you Annabeth, I'm serious I want to know, how d'you feel?" I wanted to say pissed off, but I couldn't, not to my friend.

"What do you want me to say Piper? That I'm ecstatic, the happiest I've ever been?! Why are people so interested in my feelings?!"Although I couldn't tell her that I was pissed off, I could certainly show it.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." For some reason her tone had some finality to it, stopping my annoyance in its tracks. Although, that could've been her charm speak.

"To be honest, I don't know," that was a lie. I did know how I felt, but mentioning it out loud would just break my heart up into more pieces than it already was.

"Look, can we talk abo-" I started but was stopped by the sound of hooves on wood.

Chiron was coming up to where Piper and I were seated. I had tried to avoid him over the last few days, not wanting a conversation about why Percy left. I already felt useless from not knowing myself, and I didn't need that to multiply because I couldn't tell him what was happening.

Piper must've known this because she took the conversation.

"Hello Chiron, Annabeth and I were just talking about how Frank and Hazel are doing. We were actually wondering if perhaps in the winter there should be some sort of an exchange programme. You know, Greeks learning and the Romans, Romans learning about the Greeks, we could definitely kick their butts in capture the flag! What d'you think?" I smiled at her, letting her know that I was grateful for her taking the lead.

"That is a splendid idea Piper, perhaps we should talk about it later though child, at the moment I would like to speak to Annabeth alone, if you wouldn't mind?" I could see piper looking at me worryingly, wondering if it would be wise leaving me to have a conversation with Chiron about Percy. However his tone made it clear that she would be leaving, and that we were going to have this talk.

"Um…ok," she turned to directly speak to me, "I'll be at the tables, come and see me when you're done?" I only nodded, not knowing if I would want to talk to her after the upcoming 'chat' with Chiron.

After Piper left, Chiron seemed to wait a few minutes before saying anything.

"How have you been Annabeth?"

"Chiron, I don't want to be rude, but would you please just tell me what you want?" As I said it I did feel guilty, he had trained and looked after me since I was 7, but I was sick of people expecting me to burst into tears if they were to talk to me.

"Of course child, I know people are…well shall I say underestimating you, I realise that you're not one to be underestimated…" he started to contemplate something, with his arms crossed and gaze focused on the waves in the water, "I'm sure you have noticed how unusual the water has been acting lately, and if both you and I have noticed it, then one can firmly assume that the Gods have noticed as well."

"So, what has this got to do with me?"

"Annabeth, you're a clever child, so you must realise that the disappearance of our only Poseidon residents coinciding with the change of the sea is something to be noted."

"Yes Chiron, I understand that, but again, what has that got to do with me?"

"Obviously, with such unusually events, the gods want an explanation, which in normal circumstances they would ask-"

"Poseidon?" I interrupted him, which created a small smile on his face.

"Yes, they would usually ask Poseidon."

"So why can't they ask Poseidon at this particular occasion?" My interest was suddenly piqued. _Perhaps Chiron knew something which would help me work out why Percy left?_ If something had happened to Poseidon, I wanted to know.

"I'm sure they will tell you when you visit them."

"Visit them?" I quickly answered him, not sure about why the Gods would want to talk to me on Olympus.

"Well, if their usual source of information was…let's say preoccupied, they would probably seek information from the kin of Poseidon, or more commonly known as-"

"Percy," I interrupted him again, and that smile returned to his face, suggesting he was pleased with my intellectual guesses.

"Yes, Percy, but as he is also…preoccupied, well they have to resort to different sources, and you my dear are classified as a source," being a half-blood meant that things didn't surprise me anymore. Medusa with her own sculpture company? Seen it. Cannibals playing dodgeball? Killed them. Crazy killer horses? Didn't get near enough to touch them. But being summoned to the Gods because of my boyfriend's disappearance; that was a new one.

"Chiron, why-"

"I wish I could tell you more Annabeth, but the Gods do not like to be kept waiting," he indicated back to half-blood hill, "Argus is waiting for you, he'll take you where you need to go."

Walking through Olympus, I realised how much work I had left with the re-construction and re-building of the place. Unfortunately, the Giant war had got in the way of me re-designing, so work had been put to a stop, and when I came back, the gods had given me time to spend with Percy. It was decided that I would start work again when the school year began. It had been something that I was excited for, with so many new ideas from my past travels and adventures, however with Percy gone...I just couldn't see the joy in it.

I didn't particularly want to see the Gods, at least not at that moment. I kept thinking how they would interrogate me about Percy, and our last moments together, how they would prod my memories of him to see if they could get information, and how they would eventually get angry because I wouldn't be able to shed a light on the current activities of Poseidon and his domain. Although I didn't want to go, I knew that you couldn't refuse a God of something. Immortals never take well to being disobeyed. Thus, I kept walking, hoping that there'll be something for me that came out of this interaction.

When I finally reached where the Gods were, I stopped just for a second. A second to compose myself of what was about to occur. A second to take a breath to calm the nerves which always popped up when I was visiting the Gods. A second to remember Percy, and that I was here for him. However a second was too long. Thunder pounded above my head, indicating the impatience and annoyance of Zeus.

I couldn't wait any longer.

As ever all the Gods were there in the majestic states, even, to my surprise, Hades. However there was one noticeable absence, with Poseidon's spot completely empty. But what caught my attention the most wasn't his absent presence, but his throne, which had turned to an oily black. I noted to myself that it was something I had to add to my research, something that could perhaps be a clue.

Quickly I walked into the middle and bowed to Zeus, who wore his impatience, and then I turned to my mother and bowed, who for once looked slightly nervous but at the same time completely in control of the situation. After the bowing I stood still, waiting for the Gods to speak first.

"Annabeth Chase," Zeus started, "you have been an important associate of Percy Jackson fo-"

Then something that I had never really seen before played out in front of my eyes, Zeus had been interrupted, by Aphrodite no less. He turned towards her, with a crack echoing from the thunder in the sky. To put it simply, he was pissed.

"Zeus, I think you mean lover. Really who says associate these days? You're being…well…quite prudish," she giggled after. I didn't think anyone had ever giggled at Zeus when he was in such a horrid mood.

However, before Zeus could retort my mother decided to speak, "lovers? Really Aphrodite? You call two young people who don't know what they're doing or going "lovers"? How can they be lovers when one of them has disappeared?"

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Have you never heard of such a saying Athena?"

"A simple cliché, with no meaning…being the Goddess of love I would've thought you had a better idea of their relationship," my mother snorted afterwards, demeaning Aphrodite. I may not have liked her for all she's put my love life through, however I didn't appreciate my mother belittling my relationship with Percy.

"As the Goddess of wisdom, I don't expect you to understand the beauty of love, and I especially don't expect you to understand your daughter's relationship with the "sea spawn", most particularly because you're in such denial about them," it was the weirdest feeling having you and your boyfriend discussed by the Gods, particularly when one of them was your mother.

"I understand them perfectly fine," my mother's tone was firm, her grey eyes angry and staring at Aphrodite with an extreme intensity. This would be where most people would look away, apologise, say that she was right and they were wrong. However Aphrodite wasn't most people.

"Oh really…" a sly smile crossed Aphrodite's face. Seductively she got off of her throne and transformed to a normal sized person. Coming towards me her smile grew, like she knew that she was going to win this 'argument'.

"You think _I_ have no idea what their relationship entails, and yet I'm the one that has been following these two around for years! This couple which you're so against have been one of my greatest treasures _ever_ , maybe even more so than Helen and Paris! I know when they first kissed, when they first realised they loved each other, when they first said 'I love you', and most importantly," at this point Aphrodite got quiet and serious, her eyes focusing directly on my mother while her hands were placed on my right shoulder, her fingers playing with my hair. I knew then that what she was going say would win this, "I know when they first had sex."

I wouldn't say any of the Gods gasped; they have been on Earth for a very long time so a simple matter of sex probably didn't bother them. However, the atmosphere had suddenly turned tense, with Aphrodite and Athena glaring at each other, and the other Gods either laughing at the ridicule of this situation or looking disgusted at me (mainly Artemis).

"My daughter would **never** dirty herself with that boy! Annabeth, tell me that this is not true," everyone turned to me. A blush arose from my cheeks, and for once I didn't know what to do.

"ENOUGH! This council has been comprised to sort out the problem of Poseidon's realm, not to deal with a mortal's virginity!" Never in my life had I been gladder of Zeus' interruption.

"Um Zeus, I think you mean lack of virginity," Aphrodite said to him. I swear she was trying to make my mum angry enough to kill her, or come up with a creative way to hurt her for a couple of hundreds of years.

"APHRODITE," Zeus roared, "we are here to interrogate the girl!"

"Really Zeus, what do you expect to come from this? Interrogating her will get Olympus nowhere. Your best solution is to let me talk to her; we can have a little girly chat and discuss things. She's heartbroken; her lover has left her again, it's a beautiful tragedy really, and the only way she's going to come up with anything useful about Percy, or related to Poseidon in any way, is for someone to understand, to be sympathetic. And who in here can be the most sympathetic when it comes to love?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't have the integrity to talk about such important matters!" My mother replied quickly, her stance still angry at the thought of Percy and I.

"Think whatever you wish Athena, but we all know that if she hasn't said anything particularly interesting to Chiron, then she won't be saying anything helpful to us," she then turned to address Zeus, "Lord Zeus, let me speak to her privately. I'm sure it would benefits us more than if we interrogated her."

I had to give some credit to her, when Aphrodite wanted to do something she really fought for it. Either that, or she's incredibly stupid and couldn't read when not to push someone. Which she was doing to Zeus, who looked like he could strike both her and me on the spot right there and then.

"You have this one chance. Try and get something useful out of her."

Before I could hear the argument that would entail from my mother, I was already gone, whisked away with Aphrodite by some godly magic. Colours of all kind encased me until they liquefied and started forming structures; none that were familiar. Then as soon as it had started, it had finished.

"So, Annabeth my darling, how are you?" The God of love seemed comfortable, sitting in a violet silk dress that clung to every curve and crevice of her body, acting like a second skin. I, on the other hand, was very uncomfortable. The sudden explosion of movement and colour was not boding well with the little I had to eat earlier, and it was trying to make an appearance. Not wanting to make a fool of myself in front of the Goddess, I tried to settle my stomach, while working out where I was.

The chairs that we were on were crafted from, what looked like, gold, with flowers and scenes of couples entwined and printed into the metal. Around us was green as far as the eye could see, and the sweet smell of the summer with lemonade and honey entrapped my senses. I hadn't a clue where I was, but I knew that I could live here forever.

"You wonder where you are." My focus had fallen upon an apple tree that held golden apples, their skin sparkled in the sun and saliva flooded my mouth at the thought of my teeth breaking through the delicate skin. At the sound of her voice, I turned back towards her.

"We are somewhere happy Annabeth, somewhere where no one, not even the other Gods, can touch you. You see, the things that make mortals truly happy in life is love. As the other Gods cannot provide such services, they cannot provide happiness, thus they cannot find this place. There is no record of it in any book or mythology; I have kept it hidden over the years, with only my chosen few being able to reside in it."

It was ridiculous; nothing can be hidden from the Gods, and certainly nothing as grand as the place I was in. Somehow though, I knew she was telling the truth.

"You are wondering greatly about this place, and I wish I could tell you more. I was going to allow Percy and you a…well, shall I say visa? A visa to this place, to live a true 'happy ever after'. But situations change and we must move on." _Percy and I, live here? No._ I didn't believe it. Why would she have put us through so much and then, after losing each other too many times, grant us something so beautifully extraordinarily extravagant?

"Annabeth, you may be angry with me, with many of the Gods in fact, but this is important. Tell me about Percy?"

Whatever annoyance that I had was pushed aside; I wanted this over with.

"Nothing, except for a change of attitude that I didn't notice, I can't tell you anything."

"Annabeth, please, I can't stress how important this is," it was weird seeing her so serious, with no hair flips and little giggles. It was at that moment that I realised how anxious the Gods must be, even scared maybe.

"We spent a lot of time together doing normal couple things, planning our lives, that's all I can tell you. It's just as much as a mystery as it is to you for me."

"When did his attitude change?"

"Two and a bit weeks ago maybe, at first I thought it was because of…other reasons," I stopped myself before I could say anything else that would embarrass me.

"Oh, Annabeth, I'm the Goddess of love, and I can safely re-insure you that his change of attitude was not due to your 'night together'" She raised her eyebrows at me, and I know she must've seen part of the night.

"I must admit, I wa-" but whatever she was about to admit to me she didn't say, instead her gaze was very focused upon my neckline.

"My dear, what is this pendant that you wear on your necklace?" At this she pointed to the pearl pendant bought by Percy, which I started fiddling with when she mentioned my 'time' with Percy.

"Percy got it for me. After our…'night together', as you put it, he went to visit Poseidon's domain for a couple of days and returned with it."

Slowly, her hand came out to touch it, but instead her fingers hovered over the smooth exterior, which had a certain reflective glow to it.

"It's so beautiful, so rare, I never thought…" I could barely hear her with her eyes memorised by the pearl and the whisper that she spoke, ".,..I never thought I would see one."

"'See one'? What do you mean?"

Her hand retracted and she was back to looking me in the eye.

"Annabeth, I am afraid I must leave, there are urgent matters in Olympus that I must attend, but I did have a wonderful talk," then smiling she went, "I've enjoyed watching Percy and you…mature in your relationship."

She smiled one last time, and then the colours washed over her. However, this time when the colours started forming shapes, I recognised them. And that is how I found myself back on the dock exactly where I had been a couple of hours ago.

Thoughts raced around my head; about the oily throne, where I had been with Aphrodite, how the Gods were desperate for information, and finally, how Aphrodite looked at my pearl. Nothing was making sense, and I knew they wouldn't until I went to the big house and trawled through the large volumes of mythology.

I probably would have sat on the dock all night, contemplating everything that I had just heard and seen, trying to create a picture of what was happening to Percy. But a figure interrupted my thoughts.

I didn't notice her at first, but it's pretty hard to ignore a mermaid when she's bobbing along the water's surface staring right at you.

She was beautiful, the beauty that you only read about in fairy tales. With beads of every colour plaited into her long blonde locks and her skin a light shade of green with golden patterns swirling around every contour of her body.

"Ummm, hello Ms. Annabeth, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you, but I have a message for you," and with that she lifted a letter out of the water, her hand slightly shaking like she was nervous, and she dropped it on the dock beside me, as I had not moved from the shock of seeing such a creature so suddenly.

"I must be off now." I should have told her to say, but I had a busy day with being sent to Olympus that I really couldn't think about what she might have been able to tell me.

Only after she had submerged in the water did I both looking at the letter, and my heart stopped when I saw the writing.

' _Wisegirl',_ it was from Percy.

 **I am so sorry for not updating. You may be wondering why the top still says it's summer, and that's because I started writing this and stopped suddenly to do work, and have only come back to writing it now, on Christmas day no less!**

 **This wasn't a particularly well written chapter-a lot of my fanfictions aren't-I find I want to share the story with you straight away and it leads to sloppy writing, so my next chapter is going to be to the standard I write for my own stories!**

 **Thanks for reading, and reviews are really appreciated!**

 **x**


	4. Wise Words

**Well people, it has been a long year and a bit. I am completely sorry for leaving you high and dry for so long. Let's just say my end of A-levels and first year of uni was a struggle and highly time consuming. Honestly, the only reason why I'm going to finish this story was because someone did a review asking me to continue about a week ago, and I reread the story and just thought to myself: 'You have to finish this!' So this summer, I am going to try my best.**

 **Also, to all those who left comments, thank you so much. I've had a really crisis with my writing this year and your comments really make a different. I would reply to individuals comments in this bit, but, alas, I do not have internet at the moment and quite a few were made. However, some of you out there made the most beautiful comments I've ever read and really made me feel good about my writing, so THANK YOU.**

 **Wise Words**

I held the letter in my hand, disbelieving that I was seeing his writing. The paper, which felt like velvet and had a boarder filled with depictions of the sea, was far from wet; something I probably shouldn't have been so surprised about considering how long I had known Percy and his abilities. Yet, I just watched it, with my hand cradling it like a gift from the Gods.

 _Get a grip Annabeth,_ I told myself.

I flipped the letter over to open it, and felt cold when I had to peel my eyes away from Percy's writing of my name. However, the sweet relief I knew I would feel once I saw more of his scruffy scrawl was enough of a reward to fill that emptiness. Just as I was about to rip the seal (which looked like it had been made from crystallising seaweed) there was a call from the top of the dock.

"Annabeth! Annabeth is that you?"

It was Piper. I turned to look at her as she was jogging towards me, almost tripping on some of the planks of wood that were coming loose.

Once she reached me, she said: "Chiron told me the Gods summoned you, honestly I think he only told me because he felt a bit sorry as I would've been waiting for you for hours," she paused for a second, contemplating my expression so she would know how to go about the coming conversation, "What did they…how was…"

Before she could stumble about the question any longer I interrupted her.

"They asked me about Percy, that was it. Of course, I couldn't tell them a lot," there was a bitterness in my tone on the last sentence.

While Piper had been jogging up the dock, I had hidden the letter in the band of my jeans, and I could feel the paper almost itching my skin with the anticipation of opening it. Honestly, at the time I felt like pushing Piper in the lake just so I could have a couple of seconds to read it.

"Just Percy? Nothing else? That's a bit weird, isn't it?" She got down to sit next to me while saying all of this.

"Not really, if anyone was going to know something about Percy, it would be me," I replied.

For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to talk about the conversation with Aphrodite. Despite Piper being her daughter, the 'chat'-as she had put it-felt private, almost intimate. Worse yet, was the idea of telling her about the place I had been in, with the mere thought of describing it putting the fear in my heart, something that I didn't particular know why.

"How did you end up here, I thought Argus was bringing you back?" She looked around, as if to see a boat that could magically travel to Olympus. I didn't know why Aphrodite had dropped me off her. Maybe she thought the water would be a comfort.

"He did drop me off," I lied "I just came here first to calm my thoughts. I was going to come and find your afterwards." Again, I didn't know why I lied, but I needed to figure out what I wanted to share with Piper and what I needed to keep to myself.

"Dinner's just about to start, we can talk about this later?" As Piper was saying this to me, I thought I saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes, as if she knew I was holding stuff back from her.

Instead of replying, I got up, and started walking back to the camp with her in tow.

After finishing eating, and with the letter still stuffed down my trousers, I made an excuse to as to why I wouldn't be participating in any of the evening's activities, and made my way to the cabins. I walked past Athena's, with Percy's cabin the only place I wanted to be.

Making sure no one was watching me, I slipped into his room and sat on his bed, with the letter already in hand. Not wanting to be interrupted again, I ripped off the envelope, leaving a single sheet of paper.

I started to read it.

 _Dear Wisegirl,_

 _I'm sorry how things were left. I wanted to properly say goodbye, but I was running out of time. You were right (as usual) I swore to my dad I wouldn't tell anyone, and I'm not going to be that smart-ass that puts it in a letter because 'writing it down isn't saying it' (Let's just say my dad wasn't best pleased when I pointed out this logic)._

 _Things are manic here, so this may be cut short. But, I love you, and I will make it to Senior year (maybe a couple of months late, but I'll definitely be there for the end of year party). Please, don't find me and don't help me. I can't stress this enough Annabeth. Somethings are more than Olympus itself, and I don't want you caught up in everything._

 _Also, and this is something you may not appreciate, I don't know what my mum's been told (I'm sure I'm going to get killed by her when I get back), but please tell her that I'm ok. At this point you probably think I'm not ok (considering I disappeared and my dad appeared in the middle of nowhere as a fifty-foot water statue – I told him that was a little dramatic, again he was not best pleased with that comment), but just tell her I am, and that I promise to catch-up with all my homework. Use the last bit to sweeten her up a bit, so she won't get too pissed off._

 _This isn't_

 _I love you,_

 _Your Seaweed brain_

I wanted more. More writing. More of him. More of what he was doing. But I was grateful with what I had got. The whole letter had the essence of Percy running through it, so much so that I could just imagine him next to me saying with a cheeky grin _'Wise words, right?'_. However, it was rushed (the amount of spelling mistakes gave it away), giving the letter not just an essence of Percy but a nervous energy. Of course, what was most interesting was the unfinished sentence. As soon as I had read it I had wanted to know what he was going to write, it seemed almost serious. Although knowing Percy, it may have just been a joke to alleviate my worry for him.

I read it again. Smiling at some of the ridiculous comments he made, and yet my mind was not relieved. Percy may have been ok, but what was bigger than 'Olympus itself'?

It seemed as if Percy was giving me a clue. He couldn't tell me (or write it to me) but he could hint at it. Yet, sitting there on his clean bed, I couldn't think of one mythology that was bigger than Olympus.

"How can anything be bigger than Olympus?" I whispered slowly to myself, while a fear rooted its way through my body. Even Kronos and Gaia weren't bigger than Olympus. When one thinks of Olympus, they think of the Gods, but that's not what one should think. Olympus represents the positon of the Gods – rulers of the Earth with the power to destroy everything on it – both Gaia and Kronos would have destroyed Olympus, but, in reality, they would have just taken that position of power. So, the question wasn't 'what was bigger than Olympus?', the question was 'what does this thing want?'.

I had already planned to break into the house that night, but the letter just made it ever more urgent. Percy may not have wanted my help, but that doesn't mean he wasn't getting it. However, it was more than that now, because I didn't just need to know what was going on, but I had to have some sort of information that I could tell Sally.

Getting up, I folded the letter carefully and put it back into the envelope. I went over to one of Percy's draws, opened it, and placed the letter inside, not wanting someone in my cabin to accidently find it. I took one breath before I left the cabin, just to steady my nerves, because I would need one wicked plan to get the information I needed.

 **What d'you think? Have I still got it? Please review, and I hope you had a good time reading.**

 **x**


End file.
